


You Belong with Me

by newtntommy



Series: Newtmas One Shots [5]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Cuddling, Jealousy, M/M, jealous!newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtntommy/pseuds/newtntommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you write something about Newt being jealous of Teresa? like, maybe after she wakes up and Thomas goes to talk to her<br/>my note: Someone is borrowing my book so don’t harass me with “did you even read the book” messages. I’m making the telepathic convo up, but I got the idea down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Belong with Me

_Tom?_

Thomas almost jumps out of his skin when he hears Teresa’s frail voice pop in his mind. He felt her anxious body like she was next to him, and he sensed that she was completely freaking out.

 _Tom! Help!_  
Thomas almost steps on a sleeping Minho as he hurries over the sleeping gladers on the grass listening to Teresa’s shrieks. He quietly races over to the cabin and tries to stir out of the path of objects in the dark. He shivers when he hears the sound of grievers just outside the walls.

_I'm coming I'm coming! What's wrong?_

_Get them out Tom! What are they doing?!_

_Teresa? Who?!_

He can only hear her heavy panting in his mind. He could almost hear her heartbeat and it was racing. He scrams into the cabin and up the stairs. He charges through the door to find Gally, Newt, and the guards trying to calm the girl down. He watches as Gally tries to grab for her hands, and Newt screeches at him to stop touching her.

More like ‘Stop bloody touching her you shank! What would you do if you woke up to four guys around you and one of them starts to grab you? Get the shuck off!’

_TOM!! TOM HELP!_

Thomas violently pushes the guards out of his way and pulls Gally back by the arm. His head is pounding by now from Teresa’s screams in his head, that he doesn’t notice the amount of strength he uses to push Newt far away. He doesn’t register the insults Newt gives him. He’s too busy trying to calm the frantic girl on the bed down.

"Teresa! Calm down!" he yells at her. He’s too afraid to touch her, so he settles with just talking to her. As soon as she hears his voice though, she freezes with a blank look on her face. She eyes him, and then the other boys in the room. She nods at Gally.

"I want them out Tom," she hisses with a mad glare towards Gally. She clearly didn’t approve of the manhandling he had been forcing upon her. Gally scoffs.

"If you think-"

"Get out."

Gally gapes at Thomas. “Wh-“

"You heard her!" Thomas yells and then gets in Gally’s face. "She said get out," he hisses and Gally winces at the little balls of spit landing on his face. He scrunches up his face in anger and then looks down at the balled up girl on the bed. He glares at her as he walks to the door. Thomas looks back at Teresa and he hears Gally ordering the guards to leave the room, but still stay outside the door. Newt speaks up.

"Who the bloody-"

"I want him out too!" Teresa orders. Thomas looks at Newt with a sad and sorrowful look. Newt gapes at him with scrunched up eyebrows. Thomas’s stomach flips and he’s hit with a wave of nausea at the betrayed look, but he knew that he needed to talk to Teresa. Him and Teresa had a bond that he needed to find out more about and understand why it was there. He needed to know why it was so important for the creators to give them the power to speak to one another in their minds. If that meant making everyone, including his raging boyfriend, leave then that had to happen. He needed to know what was going on.

"Newt.."

"Save it."

And with that, Newt was out the door along with Thomas’s heart and disappointment.

~~~~~*~~~~~

Crickets sounded and grievers groaned in the distance as Thomas searches through the mass of sleeping gladers on the grass. Newt slept in the sleeping bag next to him every night, but the bed and the blonde was nowhere to be found, and Thomas was freaking out.

He tried to hurry through the conversation with Teresa. He tried to soothe her worries and listen to her messed up memories from before the maze, but he knew every second just led to a more angry Newt.

"New-"

"He’s not bugging here, you Greenie. Get out of here." Thomas looks down at a glader he had no idea what his name was, and nods. He makes his way out of the formation of beds, and starts to search somewhere else.

He sees a few small groups of sleeping bags, but he knew none of them held Newt. His heart was speeding and his stomach was flipping. He needed to find Newt. He needed to tell him how sorry he was for treating him and speaking to him like that. Newt just had to know how damn confused he was with the girl who can speak in his mind.

He was just about to give up, but suddenly he sees one sleeping bag hidden in a shadow of a few trees in the woods. Newt was laying on top of it. An angle of a light at the cabin revealed him. 

He shuffles over, not knowing whether to walk or jog, and waits to hear his fate from the blonde. He was either going to be shut down or Newt was going to listen to him.

He knew the latter wasn’t even a real option.

"Go away Thomas."

Thomas sighs and he can feel like throwing up at the name. Newt calls him Tommy. Not Thomas. He ignores the direct and instead sits on the side of Newt. Newt doesn’t even look at him. He watches the sky instead. Thomas reaches for the blonde’s hand only to have it ripped out of his grasp.

"Newt.."

"You can just go to Teresa. I’m sure she’d be happy to talk to you," Newt says with anger. Hope sparks in Thomas when he hears the hint of sadness in Newt’s tone. If there was sadness, he had a slim chance of getting Newt to forgive him.

"Newt, babe, I didn’t mean to blow you off like that. Teresa was screaming in my head and that drives me bugging crazy," Thomas apologizes as he slowly moves his hand out to rub a finger along Newt’s arm. Newt doesn’t move his arm away this time.

That didn’t mean he talked though.

Thomas gets away with rubbing softly against Newt’s arm with two fingers now. He was breaking the wall around him. He tries again.

"I didn’t mean to push you-" Thomas gets interrupted by Newt shooting out of his hold again and whipping his body around to face completely towards him. Thomas slouches when he sees the burning anger in Newt’s eyes.

"You didn’t push me. You bloody shoved me," Newt barks at him. Thomas gapes at him.

"I shoved you?" Thomas asked full of shock. He didn’t shove the blonde did he? Newt scoffs with a roll of his eyes and lays back down. Thomas rushes forward to climb on top of Newt, who immediately pushes at him to get him off of him.

Thomas saw hope when Newt doesn’t use all his strength to push him off. He was using a lot of it though.

Thomas holds Newt’s wrists down to keep him from pushing him. He holds the wrists with gentleness and ease. He didn’t want to hurt the boy again. He looks in Newt’s eyes not caring that the blonde wasn’t looking anywhere near him.

"I am so sorry I shoved you Newt. I was going mad with all the yelling in my head," he whispers quietly and delicately. Newt turns his head to the right and Thomas could laugh at his childish behavior. He certainly doesn’t though. That’s just asking for a slap.

"It’s just…I don’t like someone being able to bugging speak into my mind. You know how crazy that is? Having to control what you think because someone could be listening? I don’t like this anymore than you do," Thomas reasons. Newt unclenches his hands, and Thomas sees it as a win. He leans down to where his nose was pressed against Newt’s cheek, and can’t help from breathing in the musky smell of his boyfriend. He smells of flowers, grass, Frypan’s food, smoke, and the fire from earlier. He smelled bugging amazing all wrapped into one aura. He breathes out and he smiles at the shiver of Newt’s body under him.

Bingo.

He reaches up to kiss from the top of his head, to his temple, and to the blonde’s chin. Newt’s eyes were closed now and Thomas couldn’t be happier.

He knew that he had been forgiven when he feels the legs under him open up and then wrap around his own.

**Author's Note:**

> have any prompts? send them to my tumblr newtntommy  
> i love writing :)


End file.
